Volvamos a intentarlo
by xKamiixChanx
Summary: Debían darse una oportunidad, aunque fuera por unos instantes. One shot. Greer/Leith.


**Nota:** Reign no me pertenece. No busco dinero con esto, solo diversión.

* * *

 **Volvamos a intentarlo**

 **Por:** _xKamiixChanx_

* * *

 _Debían darse una oportunidad, aunque fuera por unos instantes..._

* * *

Greer no se siente bien. Todos sus cercanos lo notan, Mary quién ha pasado por muchas cosas en estos días se ha dado cuenta y le ha preguntado, en verdad tanto Lola y Kenna también han querido saber, pero ella lo único que hace es contestar con evasivas o simplemente no responder. ¿La razón? Bastante sencilla, todavía no se atreve a decirlo en voz alta, porque tiene la sensación que si lo dice se hará real y todo los esfuerzos que ha hecho en estos meses no servirán de nada.

* * *

Ha pasado una semana desde que tomó la decisión de quedarse en el castillo ayudando a Mary, porque antes de ser esposa es una dama de la reina y su deber siempre será con ella, porque también es su amiga. Amiga que está pasando por un difícil momento y necesita el apoyo de todas ellas. Aun así se comunica con Castleroy por medio de cartas y por lo que sabe está bien y nadie lo ha perseguido por la religión que profesa eso la ha dejado más tranquila y con la continua necesidad de hablar con Leith para agradecerle, pero todavía no se siente preparada para enfrentarlo.

Desde que llegó al castillo las veces que se ha visto con Leith han sido contadas con los dedos de una mano. Sí, han sido muy pocas, principalmente por dos razones; la primera porque ella ha hecho todo lo posible para evitarlo, si ve que se acerca, ella, antes de que él se dé cuenta, se va en la dirección contraria para que así sea imposible verse. La segunda razón es porque Leith ha estado muy ocupado con Francis y Bash capturando a todas las personas que participaron de la revuelta, por lo que las veces que se han vistos es cuando Greer está con Mary y Francis llega para saber cómo está y va con el rubio. Por lo tanto eso hace imposible que conversen y ella lo prefiere así.

* * *

Greer ya está un poco más tranquila, las cosas por fin parecen tomar el rumbo que tenían antes de la revuelta de los protestantes, pero todavía no se siente capaz de pedirle a su marido que regresa al castillo y que vivan juntos como el matrimonio que son. Todavía no se siente capaz de admitir la otra razón de haberse quedado en el castillo, es que para ella todo es muy complicado y a pesar de que todo está más tranquilo, ella siente la misma intranquilidad como si los días no hubiesen pasado para la rubia.

Las cosas Leith siguen exactamente igual. A penas se ven, no han tenido una conversación decente desde que el ex panadero le advirtió de lo que pasa y después cuando le avisó que su esposo iba a ser liberado, como un favor que le debía el rey. Pero tiene que admitir que si antes no se veían ahora menos, ya que Mary casi no tiene contacto con Francis, agotando las pocas posibilidades que tienen de encontrarse. Aunque ello lo prefiere así, encuentra que es mejor no verlo a estar encontrándose con él a cada oportunidad, así tiene la oportunidad de plantearse mejor las cosas. De seguir ocultando en el fondo de su corazón y mente la verdadera razón por la cual decidió quedarse en el castillo.

—Greer, ¿has tenido noticias de Castleroy? —pregunta Mary, todas están en la habitación de la reina, porque desde que pasó ese incidente que cambió la vida de todos los del castillo, ella ya no convive en la misma habitación de Francis.

—Sí… —comienza diciendo Greer, a pesar de que Mary nunca le ha recriminado nada, todavía no se siente cómoda hablando de su marido protestante—, hoy recibí una carta suya y dice que está bien.

—Me alegro, espero que pronto puedan volver a estar juntos —le dice Mary con una sonrisa. Ella se la responde, pero esperando que su deseo no se haga realidad.

* * *

Entra a su habitación con la suficiente rapidez para que nadie piense que no está actuando normal. Se apoya en la puerta y saca todo el aire que estaba conteniendo, siente que en cualquier momento explotará, que hará algo que no está bien. O al menos algo que no está bien para una mujer que está casada, como ella. Cierra sus ojos y niega con la cabeza como si aquello fuera suficiente para evitar no pensar en el encuentro que tuvo minutos antes y que la llevó a escapar al refugio de su habitación; dejando en claro a los guardias que no quería que nadie entrara sin su autorización.

Niega otra vez con la cabeza, mientras que va hacia su cama y hunde su cabeza en las almohadas. Tiene tantas ganas de volver al salón donde se encontraba y retomar donde lo había dejado, pero sabe que no puede. Tiene que ser fuerte, ha aguantado más de un mes sin tener contacto con Leith, siendo fiel a su marido, no puede romper todos esos sacrificios por un momento que después la harán sentir culposa. Sabe que no puede caer, pero siente que en cualquier momento lo hará, que no es tan fuerte como pensaba. Debe centrarse en lo que importa, que es apoyar a Mary en todo lo que necesita, en escribirle constantemente a Castleroy para saber cómo está y también para mantenerlo informado sobre la situación en el castillo para que ambos decidan cuándo es el momento para que vuelvan a estar juntos.

— ¿Greer? —siente que Kenna la llama y maldice, porque le dejó en claro a sus guardias que los únicos que podían hablar con ella eran ellos, que no quería comunicarse con nadie—. ¿Qué? —responde haciendo todo lo posible para que su voz suene normal.

— ¿Estás bien? Te vi salir apresurada de un salón y quise saber qué te pasó —le explica Kenna al otro lado de la puerta—. ¿Puedes dejarme entrar? No me gusta hablarle a una pared —dice la ex amante del rey difunto cuando pasa un tiempo y Greer no es capaz de responder.

—Está bien, de inmediato abro. —le dice, parándose de su cama y caminando a la puerta y abriéndola dejando ver a Kenna que la mira con cara de preocupación.

— ¡Greer! ¿Qué te pasó?

—No aguanto más —es todo lo que puede decir antes de ponerse a llorar otra vez. Kenna lo primero que hace es abrazarla y susurrarle palabras de tranquilidad. No sabe qué le pasó a su amiga, pero debe ser grave, ya que ella no es de la que se pone a llorar con facilidad.

Greer se siente segura entre los brazos de su amiga. Está aliviada de que haya sido ella quién la encontrara, sabe que de las tres Kenna es la más liberal por lo que puede hablar con confianza, hasta incluso decirle lo que se ha negado por tanto tiempo.

—Necesito a Leith.

* * *

Ahora se siente mucho más tranquila. O al menos mucho mejor que cuando entró a su cuarto. Hablar con Kenna le sirvió bastante, aunque su amiga como consejo le dio que debía darse una oportunidad con Leith, ahora se sentía mucho más liviana. Es como si se hubiese sacado un peso de encima y aquello era excelente, aunque aún seguía teniendo problemas para poder decir lo que ien verdad/i quería, sabe que tendrá el apoyo de Kenna y eso es importante. También ha ayudado a sentirse más tranquila el hecho de que no ha visto a Leith, desde su último encuentro (que quiere olvidar y recordar por siempre) que no sabe nada de él y la verdad lo prefiere así.

La conversación con Kenna le ha hecho darse cuenta de lo que ella quiere. Porque a pesar de que cuando su amiga le sugirió la idea de estar con Leith hasta que la situación con Castleroy estuviera solucionada, ella dijo que no, porque era incorrecto. Ahora se daba cuenta que no era tan descabellado, que merecía la pena darse una oportunidad real, después de todo ya no tiene nada que perder, y siendo sincera con ella misma la relación con su esposo no están en las mejores condiciones cuando él se fue. Sabe que si regresa, le costará mucho volver a tener confianza, sobre todo si él insiste con la idea de ser protestante. Ahora que ha estado conviviendo con Mary y observa que ya no es la misma de antes no tiene ningún interés en convertirse. Así que la idea de retomar lo que tenía con Leith vuelve con más intensidad a su cabeza.

—Greer —la saluda Mary con una sonrisa, que es pequeña, pero al menos le da a entender que está intentando mejorar— ¿Cómo estás? —le pregunta y se sorprende lo fuerte que es su amiga para seguir adelante a pesar de todo.

—Bien Mary, gracias —le responde, prefiere no preguntarle cómo está ella, sabe que si lo hace esa pequeña sonrisa que tiene desaparecerá y es lo que menos quiere Greer.

—Se te ve bien — le responde la reina y se acerca a ella tomándole sus manos—, sé que te ha pasado algo y entiendo por qué no has dicho, pero quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo.

—Gracias Mary, de verdad muchas gracias.

—No hay de qué. Antes de ser tu reina, soy tu amiga y puedes confiarme en mí —le dice Mary y Greer tiene la sensación de que en cualquier momento se pondrá a llorar, porque le cuesta entender que la castaña aun pasando todo lo que pasó, se siga preocupando por sus amigas.

En un impulso, impropio de ella, toma a Mary de los hombros y le da un abrazo. Se siente contenta de que ahora la reina esté tolerando el contacto, porque o sino no hubiese encontrado la forma de darle las gracias sin poder contener la emoción que siente al ver como Mary se preocupa por ella y por todas las personas que viven en este castillo y en el país.

—Te quiero mucho amiga.

—Yo también y sabes que a pesar de todo estoy aquí para ti —le responde Mary separándose de ella y tomándole de las manos otra vez.

Greer se siente aliviada de poder contar con sus amigas, porque sabe que si le contara toda su situación a Lola y a Mary, ellas también la apoyarían como lo hizo Kenna. Es en momentos como estos que se siente afortunada de poder tener a las amigas que tiene. No las cambiaría por nada.

* * *

Ahora está tranquila. Después de días de pensarlo, repensarlo y repasarlo decidió decirles lo que le sucedía a Lola y a Mary y tal como esperó ellas la apoyaron y le dijeron que tomara la decisión que eligiera ellas iban a estar a su lado. Así que sí, después de haberles dicho a ellas las cosas decidió que no servía de nada negarlo y seguir evitando a Leith. Lo quería, lo necesitaba y daba igual que lo siguiera negando, ese sentimiento no se iba a ir de ningún modo y tendría que aprovechar que se encontraba sola y poder conversar con él y explicarle como se sentía.

En eso estaba, preguntando por él para poder verlo y hablarle. Después de tiempo en negación y por fin aceptando todo lo que sentía por él, lo único que quería era verlo, besarlo y después decirle todo. Sabía que al principio costaría, cuando se encontró con él por última vez ella le dejó en claro que no quería volver a verlo, y a pesar de que era mentira, Leith le hizo caso y nunca más se encontraron. Ahora lo único que ella quería y necesitaba era verlo y pedirle perdón por todas las veces que lo rechazo, aun queriéndolo. En estos momentos le daba lo mismo si es una mujer casada, si debería ser siempre fiel a su marido. Solo podía pensar en Leith, en que pronto lo vería, hablaría con él y podrían vivir lo que ambos sentían sin complicaciones, porque en estos instantes lo único que le importaba era seguir a su corazón.

—Greer —la llaman y se queda sorprendida al ver que es Leith—. Supe que me estuviste buscando, ¿qué querías? —le pregunta con frialdad a Greer, le duele, pero también entiende el porqué de ese comportamiento. Trata de ignorarlo.

—Quería verte —comienza diciendo y se acerca a Leith hasta estar a centímetros de su cuerpo—, hablarte, explicarte mi reacción de la otra.

—Greer, creo que no lo necesitas… fuiste bastante clara con lo que querías —le dice y se da media vuelta para seguir con su camino. La rubia lo toma del brazo, porque no puede permitir que se vaya sin explicarle itodo/i.

—Leith espera, solo déjame explicarte, por favor…

—Rápido. —Le dice el rubio, mientras le toma el brazo, suavemente, y aleja su mano— Francis necesita que vaya con él en el menor tiempo posible —Greer asiente y respira profundo para poder reunir fuerzas, porque a pesar de que sabe lo que quiere decirle sigue sin tener todo el coraje que necesita.

El problema es que Greer no encuentra las palabras necesarias para decirle todo lo que siente así que decide demostrarle lo que no puede expresar con palabras. Así se vuelve a acerca a Leith lo tomo del rostro y junta sus labios en un beso que es anhelado por ambos, ya que a pesar de que el rubio se intente comportar de manera fría y distante quiere lo mismo que ella.

—Te quiero Leith. Te necesito —es lo que le dice cuando se separan.

— ¿Por qué Greer? —Dice Leith sin separarse de Greer— ¿Qué quieres de mí? —le pregunta. Greer le va a responder y no puede, porque los labios del rubio se lo impiden.

Leith la toma de la cintura y la levanta, ella se deja gustosa, porque eso es lo que ella quería. Lo único que deseaba era volver a estar entre los brazos del rubio, volver a sentir sus labios y su calidez, ya no le sirve negarlo más. Necesita a Leith, necesita tener una oportunidad real con él, sin importarle el qué dirán, restándole importancia a que en algún lugar de Francia su esposo está esperando el momento adecuado para volver a verla.

—Quiero que nos demos una oportunidad —le susurra cuando se separan un momento, para luego seguir besándose.

—Está bien… —dice Leith separándose de ella y bajándola—, pero hablaremos mejor en otro momento, porque Francis debe estar preguntándose donde estoy.

—Bueno, pero vuelve rápido.

Leith no le responde, se ríe, le da un beso rápido y va hacia donde está Francis. Greer se apoya en la pared y sonríe, porque por fin se podrá dar esa oportunidad que estuvieron esperando por tanto tiempo con el rubio.

Fin.

* * *

 **N/A:** Lo primero que escribo de ellos y de Reign, espero les guste, no duden en comentar para saber qué les pareció.

Un abrazo.


End file.
